


Babysitters at Work

by galactaslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babysitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hinata's mom is a working woman, Internalized Homophobia, Lacks basic gay sex logic but thats ok, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Natsu is a lil younger, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactaslut/pseuds/galactaslut
Summary: Kageyama and hinata have been having secret making out sessions. Hinata asks Kageyama to help watch Natsu while his mom is at work.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Babysitters at Work

Kageyama admits it, he's not exactly what you would call a child lover. He's not very fond of kids in the least bit actually. From what he's seen, children are nothing but brats that cry when they are not getting enough attention. He also found himself being very stiff and tense around them too. He feared he would make them cry or have a temper tantrum if he made any movement around them at all. Kageyama liked to think of them as ticking timebombs. He just didn't like kids and that was that.

Well ...maybe Natsu was just one exception.

Did he make that exception because she was related to his friend he really, really, really close to? Pshhh no, that would be shallow.

It was no big deal honestly, Hinata and him were friends. Friends help each other. Friends helped other friends watch their baby sisters. Friends also hugged each other whenever they felt sad after losing a game. They also made out in the locker room sometimes... right?

Hinata and him had been having little kissing sessions since losing to Aoba Johsai. Kageyama was what you called "depressed" after losing that game. Who could blame him? He lost to one of the biggest assholes he knew that day, Oikawa. 

Ughh, just remembering that smirk he had across his face when Kageyama looked up at him from across the net.

So for a few days he was just... bad at volleyball. Kageyama never thought there'd be a day where he didn't give his one hundred percent into volleyball but he just wasn't into it. They say you eventually get over things, but it was just getting worse day by day. It got so bad one day he just started crying one day after everyone had left out of the locker room, or so he thought. Hinata popped out from one of the dressing stalls, looked down and gave him this really sad look and well... kissed him. 

After they did that, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. It was quite frightening to see Hinata that day. He looked really scared, the boy actually looked like he was about to shit himself. Seeing his usual ball of sunshine like that scared the hell out of Kageyama, so Instead of facing that situation head on, Kageyama decided to talk about how much of a dumbass he was for getting hit with the ball again.

Something else, anything apart from what they had just done. It was obvious Hinata was scared of something when he kissed him, maybe it was just a mistake. Maybe that was just a pity kiss.

That thought made Kageyama sad.

When he thinks about it now, that was a really weird way to respond to seeing your friend sad, but Kageyama still liked the kiss. It definitely got him out of his funk, that's for sure. He shouldn't have liked it, but he did. Kageyama hated himself for enjoying that after seeing how the small boy reacted to it.

He had fully decided to just never talk about, or do that again with Hinata. He was set on that mindset until the redhead did it again?! 

It was about two weeks after the incident had occurred. This time it wasn't exactly the same situation. They were both the last ones in the locker room again. Kageyama and him had a pretty fun practice that day, they were having a good laugh about something . He can't recall what they were cracking up about but he sure as hell knew what it had led up to.

Hinata all of a sudden just stopped laughing and then stared at his lips. Kageyama, confused at this action, lifts his hand up, about to ask him what’s wrong.

"Hey, what's wr-" 

Next thing he knew, he was being attacked with a kiss, and this time he kissed him back too. This kiss lasted for a good minute before they were tired and out of breath. When he finally caught his breath, Hinata got that scared look once more . He looks as if they did something wrong again.

Kageyama feels panicked looking at him. He quickly starts talking about how bad his serves were that day. From then on, it became an ongoing thing. Just making out, and diverting from the shit that should be addressed afterwards. 

From kissing, to occasionally using tongue, and sometimes even getting on top of the other and pinning them down. Hell, maybe even a little crotch touching if him or Hinata was feeling bold that day. They had no certain schedule, they just kissed after practice when the moment was right.

It was a mutual agreement Hinata and him had agreed on without actually saying anything to each other. Hinata initiated all the intimate stuff, and Kageyama finished it, maybe giving him an insult or talking about volleyball. Not once had they ever talked about where they stood in their weird relationship, but Kageyama was okay with that.

Kageyama had gotten used to what they secretly did, so you can imagine his surprise when Hinata just randomly invites him to his house out of nowhere.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yachi was helping Kageyama practice his serves. Kageyama was in the middle of a serve when he heard " You wanna come to my house this weekend?"

_ Bop _

Ball gets him right on the head

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kageyama!" Says Yachi freaking out like she normally does. "Don't worry, it's fine" he says whilst rubbing his head. He turns his head towards the boy.

"Wait what?" he asks Hinata

" Do you wanna spend the night over my house and watch my sister with me?" He repeats. Kageyama makes a confused look.

" My mom said she'll be working very late this weekend. She said to put Natsu to bed by eight o'clock and I know Natsu can be a handful sometimes so I asked if a friend could come over and help me and she said yes" he quickly explains. 

Kageyama can feel his palms getting sweaty. He had no idea what to say. He was horrible with kids. Natsu was gonna hate him, he just knew it. On top of that, he had never been invited over anyone's house. Of course Hinata would be the first person to invite him. What was he supposed to do?

"So.. do you wanna come over or what?" He slowly asks, almost as if he's scared of an answer.

"Sure." 

_ "Fuck my life!"  _ He thinks

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So here he was now, knocking on Hinata's door like the dumbass he is. He was wearing a long white sleeve button up with blue jeans. Kageyama didn't want to dress too fancy seeing how he was only supposed to help babysit a child, but thinking about Hinata while dressing might've caused him to make some irrational decisions.

"Who is it!" Hinata yells from inside.

"It's me you idiot." Kageyama says trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Coming!"

Hinata opens the door and takes a moment to look Kageyama up and down. Almost as if he was gazing in awe.

"Wow, you look nice" he compliments, sounding a little surprised.

Kageyama feels a blush creeping up at that statement. He quickly turns his head so the Hinata won't notice.

"T-thanks... I guess." 

" Well what are you waiting for? come in Bakeyama" he teases 

Kageyama takes some hesitant steps while going into his house. As soon as he gets in there he sees a small girl with pigtails playing with dolls. She slowly looks up at him.

" Nastu, this is my friend Kageyama." He states point at the raven haired boy.

" Say 'hi Bakeyama.' " 

She takes a second to look him up and down and gives him a blank stare.

Kageyama can feel his palms getting sweaty again. He unconsciously holds in his breath waiting for something to happen.

_ "Fuck, she already hates me."  _ Kageyama immediately thinks.

She then looks him in the eyes and beams at him.

"Hi Bakeyama- chan" she says enthusiastically while waving.

Kageyama's smiles at her cuteness. She has the same sunshine aura just like Hinata . He‘s relieved knowing she isn't threatened by his mere presence like kids usually are. He can himself relaxing knowing that.

" Bakeyama- chan, do you wanna play with my playhouse with me and nii- chan?"

" Uhh- sure" he says, not even attempting to tell her that that's not his real name.

He quickly gets on the floor, along with Hinata, and picks up a fucked up man doll with all its hair cut off badly. It's weird but Kageyama doesn't care enough to acknowledge it. They then continue to play with the dolls for a good fifteen minutes. After playing that game, a lot more followed after that.

It amazes him how much energy children have. Kageyama felt his legs about to collapse from chasing Natsu around everywhere. He was completely exhausted, but he guessed he could take it if he got to hang out with Hinata. Being able to talk to him for this long was kinda nice.

  
  


After a few hours of playing, Natsu's battery finally seems to run out, Hinata then declares it's dinner time. He runs to the refrigerator and pulls out three frozen dinners and warms them up in the microwave. He then looks over to Kageyama who is basically dead on the couch. He then calls Natsu and him over to their dinner area.

There's a medium sized table round table with three chairs. Kageyama is guessing the third one is usually reserved for their mom, he wonders If she's nice or not. 

He sits down and starts eating with Hinata and Natsu. It's a pretty nice dinner. Kageyama finds himself amused watching Hinata beg Natsu to stop sharing embarrassing stories of him being clumsy around the house and accidentally breaking stuff. Kageyama might've slipped and told one of his stories of him getting hit by their volleyball while practicing as well. Hinata seems annoyed by their new connection over making fun of him.

It's all going pretty well. Kageyama finally has let go, and gets fully comfortable. He and Hinata have been exchanging really flirty stares as well, at least that's what he thinks. He decides to make a bold move, and holds Hinata's free hand on the table.

_ Swipe _

Hinata quickly pulls his hand away from him before Natsu can notice. Kageyama's a little shocked at the harsh gesture. The ravenette feels a little ping at his heart. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat offended by it.

He decides to ignore it, and goes back to eating

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ It has started raining. The rain isn't loud, but you could still hear the subtle drips outside _ .

After watching tv in the living room for sometime, Natsu eventually falls asleep. Hinata picks her up, and goes to her room to put her to bed. 

When he comes out of her room , he waves at Kageyama, signaling for him to come to his room. Kageyama walks in, and immediately notices all the posters of the " Little Giant" on his walls. He really is a big fan of him huh? He then takes a mini inspection at the overall room. It's a little messy, but it could be worse.

"You should probably change your clothes now" he suggested with a smile.

Kageyama goes to the bathroom to change. 

Once he's fully stripped to nothing but his boxers, he turns around in the mirror, and he looks at himself. He starts thinking about that incident with Hinata. He tried to push out that memory and ignore it, but it keeps clawing at his brain.

_ "Did I do something wrong earlier? It was just a mere hand hold."  _

He sighs, and finally puts on his pajamas. When he comes back in the room, he finds Hinata sitting on a futon that has been laid out. Jurassic Park is also playing on the TV. Hinata looks up at him.

"Oh, you don't mind if we watch a movie before we go to sleep right?" 

" I don't care idiot" he nonchalantly says 

"Alright then, sit down " he beams, patting the spot next to him, indicating he wants Kageyama to sit there.

Kageyama awkwardly shuffles over to the futon and sits down next to him. Hinata then rests his head on the boy's shoulder. Kageyama blushes, but he does nothing about it. 

They watch the movie for a good thirty minutes before Hinata does something weird. Kageyama is contently watching the movie until he feels something slithering up his thigh. 

It's Hinata's hand of course, Kageyama can feel himself getting flustered. Kageyama knew he needed to stop this. They were in his house, with his sister sleeping in the other room for christ sake. He had to stop this before things got too out of hand.

"Hina- Haah..!" 

Hinata interrupts him and squeezes his groin. He then starts planting kisses on Kageyama's neck. Oh god, this was starting to get harder.

"Do you like that?" Hinata seductively whispers in his ear.

Kageyama, still trying to fight his urges, grits his teeth..hard.

"Hinata wait- nnng" 

Hinata has now slipped his hand under Kageyama's boxers. Kageyama's eyes widen.

They've done a lot of things in that locker room but actually touching each other's  _ you know whats _ had never occurred. This was something completely new, perhaps that made Kageyama horny.

Forgetting all the words he was prepared to say to the middle blocker, he passionately kisses Hinata while he jerks him off. He's too in the heat of the moment to even notice that he's taking Hinata's shirt off, he swifty takes his off after. Hinata then runs his free hand down Kageyama’s abs.

He quickly forgets about his morals and throws his head back as Hinata continues to jerk him off. He's enjoying the amazing handjob before he feels a different sensation. Something wet and warm, Hinata was now giving him a blowjob.The ginger boy boy started bobbing his head up and down on Kageyama's shaft. This causes the setter to go in a frenzy. 

Kageyama couldn't help but give somewhat loud groans now. The blowjob is getting progressively faster. Next thing Kageyama knows, he sees white. He gives a pretty loud moan as well. When his vision is finally back to normal, he looks at Hinata’s face. His cum is dripping from Hinata’s mouth. 

“Sorry I didn’t warn you.” He says while looking down with an embarassed look.

“It’s fine” Hinata pants out.

He catches a glimpse at Hinata's shorts, which now has a big bulge popping out. Hinata looks down at his own crotch, and then at Kageyama, he starts blushing really hard.

"Ummm-" he says nervously looking around.

He quickly looks over to his dresser, he pulls out a condom. Kageyama stares at it in shock, he knows what this means. He's at a loss for words.

"How do you-... How do you have that?" He sputters.

" I... stole some from my mom" he blushes profusely. Kageyama looks even more tense after he says that. Hinata notices the look on his face, and tries to change the topic.

"Come on, let's just do this" he says boldly

After telling him that, Hinata quickly pulls down his pants exposing his member. Kageyama's not really surprised by his length, it's exactly how he pictured it. Not too small, but not that big either. It fits his body type very well actually.

He comes over, and puts on the condom over Kageyama's dick. He picks up the nearest lotion he can find and slathers it on the rim of his asshole. Kageyama feels like he's about to freak out, he's never had sex before. What if he fucks this up? 

Kageyama watches it all go down like a movie. Hinata climbs on top of him, and then holds his member in his hand. Kageyama stares fearfully as the redhead aligns his dick with his entrance. Kageyama still can't find the words to refuse him. Maybe subconsciously he did want all of this.

He takes a big breath for the impact then…boom, it happens. Hinata and Kageyama simultaneously groan from him entering. Hinata feels so tight around him, Kageyama is practically writhing under him. Hinata on the other hand is a literal mess. He's trying to suppress his moans so bad, he's whimpering like a bitch in heat. Hinata is increasingly speeding up his pace as he goes up and down on his shaft, Kageyama feels like he's about to explode.

" Ka- Kageyama… oh my god!" he moans out in ecstasy. He then buries his face in the crook of his neck.

Kageyama thinks he's at his limit after hearing that moan. He curses himself for not even being able to last for ten fucking minutes. He feels like he's about to release at any moment now. Just as he feels it coming, he hears a door open.

Hinata quickly turns his head towards the door. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my-" 

" Nii- chan, are you hurt, I heard screaming?!" A little girl's voice cries.

It's Natsu.

She has her blanket in her hand, and there's tears running down her eyes. She has mistaken Hinata's moans of pleasure for pain, this could not get any worse. She notices their compromising positions, along with them both being basically naked. She makes a confused look.

" What game is Nii-chan playing with Kageyama- chan?" She asks innocently.

Hinata quickly gets off of Kageyama and scurries to pick up his clothes and hide his genitals, Kageyama does the same.

"Natsu- go back to bed!" he yells while pointing the direction towards her room.

She looks shocked at his harsh tone.

“ But Nii- chan I- “ 

“Get. Out. Now” he says, voice dripping with malice.

Natsu, taken aback by his response, starts tearing up again and runs to her room.

“You’re mean Nii-chan” she yells as she slams the door.

As soon as the door closes, he drops to the floor and starts sobbing. Kageyama frowns at this sight. He puts his underwear,pants, and shirt back on and goes over to hug him while he’s rolled into his ball. He tries to find the right words to console him.

“Hinata…” Kageyama starts.

“She’s-...She’s g-gonna hate me when she gets older.” he says in between sobs.

Kageyama feels anger at that statement. Hinata was an amazing person, nobody could hate someone as kind as him, and his own sister at that.

“That’s not true, and you know that. Why would you even say something as stupid as that dumbass?”

“ Because!- when she grows up she’ll learn what me and you were doing wasn’t a damn game. That we were doing something only fucking faggots do.” he yells.

“HINATA!” he says, rather shocked at how carelessly he says that slur.

“What? That's what we are right?” he snaps back.

Kageyama couldn't believe the words coming from the small boy’s mouth, he would have never thought his friend felt that strongly over a sexual orientation. 

“ S-she’s gonna be ashamed to be related me when she grows up, she won't want to bring any of her friends around me.” he sobs

“ Hinata… she’s not gonna be ashamed of you just because you like boys, you can't help tha-”

“ Y-Yes I can, dad-… he managed to do it for twenty years before he was caught fucking a m-man, I could have did it suc-..succesfully.” he say through muffled sobs

Kageyama loses his whole track of thought after hearing that sentence. 

“Wait- your dad is gay?” he hesitantly asks.

“ *sniffles* Yeah, my mom kicked him out when I was like eleven because she found out he was having an affair with a man. She also found out that she was pregnant with Natsu that day too. She told me to never become a disappointing faggot like him.” he explains trying to conceal his voicecracks. 

Kageyama quietly sits there. It all makes sense now. Hinata didn’t want to be seen holding hands with him because he didn’t want Natsu to even consider there being a relationship between them. Although Kageyama gets the logic behind it, he still feels sad knowing Hinata is somewhat ashamed to be with him. What makes him more sad is knowing the ginger doesn’t feel comfortable with himself at all to even accept who he is.

The taller boy runs his hand through the smaller one’s fluffy hair. Hinata seems to relax after he does that. He can feel the boy’s breathing slowing down a little.

“ My mom and sister don't deserve this, they deserve a brother and son that they can be proud of.” he says quietly while looking at the floor.

Kageyama feels angry again.

“Damn it Hinata! you are something to be proud of ” he says while throwing his fist down. That makes Hinata jump up a little bit. He looks into his brown teary eyes, and Kageyama’s lip starts to quiver.

“ Your sister and mother should be grateful they have such a caring, passionate and-.... handsome brother and son.” Kageyama struggles with saying the last word. He really needed to get better at flirting.

“These past weeks kissing you made me forget all the anger and sadness I had from losing to that son of a bitch, Oikawa. You-...*inhale* you mean a lot to me and I can't stand seeing you like this.

Hinata looks at him momentarily, there’s a big blush on his face. He quickly turns his head the other way acting as if Kageyama didn’t say anything important.

Kagegaya smirks as he notices he is getting somewhat through to him. 

“ If you don’t cheer up now, I’m gonna find another faggot to kiss in the lockeroom and have sex with” he says rather bluntly.

That earns a chuckle out of HInata. 

“That’s better” says the setter

A door opens, but it’s not HInata’s this time. From the sounds of it, it’s their entrance door.

“It’s my mom!” he whispers, panicked. Kageyama's eyes widened in horror. He just now notices that Hinata is basically still naked. He hears footsteps coming.

“Get dressed, dumbass!” he yells back in a whisper. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so no bullying or I take my story and LEAVE. Haha jk, I'm open to constructive criticism doe.


End file.
